phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:24.72.47.138
Blocked You have been blocked for 3 weeks due to spamming, vandalizing, personal attacks, vulgarity, fan fiction, and ignoring several warnings. The Flash {talk} 23:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) : First, anonymous user, your rant and profanity have been removed. : Second, you seem to think that we have control over what is aired. Dan and Swampy have visited once or twice, but other than that, no one on this wiki is employed by Disney or a part of the creation of the show. We just report on what is broadcast. : Third, even if we did have control over what goes on the air, do you really think that demanding we take a vague idea from you, cursing at us, and apologizing to us while still cursing at us would make us the least bit interested in your idea? Plus, you expect it to be animated and all audio recorded in two weeks? : We were polite about removing your fan fiction. Your response was not. Use the next three weeks to grow up. — RRabbit42 03:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked for 3 months The comments you put on the blog page were abusive and unnecessary. You were warned before not to do this. You are now blocked for 3 months. If you make any more edits like this, the block will be extended to 1 year. — RRabbit42 18:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Warning I have deleted "Dr doofenshmirtz is going to start world war iii" and it's gallery and "Gallery:Gallery," oh, and also removed your spam on Platypus monster. If you continue to blatantly vandalize and spam you will be blocked from this wiki. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 01:33, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Fan fiction If you wish to write your own story about how Phineas dies and Ferb comes back to save him, then the better place to do that will be on the Fanon Wiki. Click on "Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki" on the left side of the screen. — RRabbit42 02:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Today's edits As Flash has said, the fan fiction that you created has been removed. Since this is about the fourth or fifth time you've tried to add fan fiction here, I think I'll spell it out a little more clearly. This wiki is for what you see in the episodes. If you want to write about things that haven't been seen in an episode, go to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. You may think you're just playing around, but we do block people when they make a nuisance of themselves. Please either go to the Fanon wiki, or better yet, watch more episodes and add legitimate things that you actually saw happen in the episodes. There's plenty that you can do. Don't waste your time adding things we're just going to have to delete because they're out of place. — RRabbit42 03:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked for 6 months You are now blocked from this wiki for continuing to put in bad edits about Phineas being evil. The block is for 6 months instead of a year. Next time, it will be for a year, and after that, the next setting is a permanent block. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : i am sorry but i an very sorry 00:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC)